Dulce Pasión
by Ligia
Summary: Espero que les guste a mi me parece que va a tener emoción, llanto, risa y felicidad :)
1. Default Chapter

Dulce pasión.  
  
1. Vuelta a Hogwarts.  
  
Era una noche lluviosa, Harry Potter estaba sentado en "Las tres escobas" tomando una cerveza de manteca, él ya no era un estudiante de Hogwarts, sino un auror de primera clase y el prometido de la bella hija del Ministro de Magia, Arthur Weasley. Hacía un año ya que Harry había terminado Hogwarts, ese era su primer año como auror, pero su bella y joven prometida, Ginny Weasley, aún cursaba su séptimo y ultimo año de estudio. Harry levanto la vista unos instantes y vio a una lechuza dejar caer una carta en su regazo, él la agarro, y noto que decía Harry Potter en la parte trasera, abrió el sobre, con el sello de Hogwarts, y retiro la carta. Luego comenzó a leer...  
  
Estimado Sr. Potter: Le comunicamos que ha sido llamado para el cuidado del instituto Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, como ya sabrá los tiempos oscuros han crecido notablemente y hemos pedido un aurores para el colegio y usted asido el elegido. Debe presentarse mañana, 26 de Enero, lo esperamos. Atten. Minerva Mcgonagall. Subdirectora.  
  
Harry pensó "Mañana? Mejor iré a preparar todo", se apresuro a salir del lugar para poder empezar a preparar todo. Cuando llegó al Hotel donde estaba parando fue directamente a su habitación ordenó cada una de sus cosas en una maleta que mágicamente había adquirido un signo de Hogwarts (Autora: jeje si están en el mundo mágico es una mala expresión pero ustedes entienden no?), al terminar decidió dormir mañana sería un día de muchas sorpresas y algún que otro recuentro, a pesar de que a Dumbledore lo veía cada tanto porqué era llamado para qué le comentara las cosas que estaban pasando en el Ministerio.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Era una mañana muy pero muy preciosa, Harry, se levantaba un tanto cansado, no era un persona muy mañanera que digamos le gustaba más el dormir en una buena cama. Se desperezó y dijo para si mismo "Mejor apúrate Harry hoy será un día realmente pesado". Llegó a la ducha, prácticamente arrastrándose de lo cansado que estaba, y se ducho. Al salir de la ducha había dejado todo mojado así que pronuncio "Secaros" y toso se seco como si el piso lo hubiera absorbido. Termino de vestirse, se puso su gorro y su tapado negro, que llegaba hasta las rodillas (NOTA: En este fic los aurores hombres y mujeres usaran ese tapado, depende del sexo el corte de este, y los hombres además usaran el gorro). Salió de su ex-cuarto para dirigirse a la recepción donde pagó sus noches en el Hotel y retiro a sus tres lechuzas, (NOTA: imaginen que la pobre Hedwig ya esta medio vieja como para hacer ella sola los encargos) Hedwig, la más vieja, Ramses, él del medio, y Shara, la más pequeña.  
  
- Adiós señor Potter, si recibimos una carta para usted se la enviaremos a Hogwarts- dijo el dueño del Hotel un hombre aparentemente de buen porte, y muy fino, estaba vestido con un traje gris y una corbata bordo con unos pequeños dibujos en dorado, era un buen mozo ya que además de vestir bien lucia bien, su pelo es color castaño y sus ojos miel y tiene una sonrisa cautivadora además de ser un hombre joven de unos 25 años.  
  
- Adiós señor Brigton, y muchas gracias- Dijo Harry mientras salía del lugar.  
  
|||||||||| Mientras en Hogwarts ||||||||||  
  
Una mujer de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color iba caminando hacía un retrato con una mujer vestida como en los siglos pasados, alrededor del XVI. Al llegar al retrato dijo "Din don dan alegría del hogar", el retrato se abrió dejando ver un agujero por el cual paso la mujer entrando a una sala común decorada en rojo y amarillo, había unas cuantas personas, que no pasaban de los 18 años, en el lugar todos la miraron y la mujer comenzó a hablar...  
  
- Tranquilos no los vengo a retar- dijo la mujer viendo que todos la miraban asustados, al decir esto suspiraron y siguieron haciendo sus cosas.  
  
La mujer se dirigió al cuarto de las alumnas de 7° y toco la puerta muy delicadamente, la mujer espero respuesta, aunque el tiempo no fue demasiado, una de las chicas, de pelo pelirrojo y muy bella, le abrió la puerta.  
  
- Señorita Weasley el director desea verle- dijo la mujer.  
  
- Ya bajo profesora Mcgonagall- le contesto la joven. - Por favor apurase- dijo Mcgonagall.  
  
La joven cerro la puerta al ver que la profesora ya había bajado, se vistió, con su uniforme, lo más rápido que pudo y bajo a la Sala Común donde la esperaba la profesora.  
  
- Listo, profesora Mcgonagall- dijo la joven.  
  
- Sígame, señorita Weasley.  
  
La joven y la profesora salieron por el retrato, la profesora caminaba tan rápido que parecía que se deslizara por el piso más que caminar, por esto la joven debía apresurar su paso para poder seguir a la profesora sin perderse. Luego de caminar bastante, pues pasaron pasillos y subieron y bajaron escaleras, llegaron a una estatua de un Águila la Profesora dio la contraseña "Cubanitos" y el águila dejo visible una escalera mecánica a donde la profesora y la joven subieron. Cuando llegaron al final vieron una gran puerta de madera, la profesora golpeo y luego la abrió allí se encontraba Dumbledore, esa era la segunda vez que la joven veía esa habitación solo la había vista hacía cinco años cuando estaba en segundo pero el recuerdo le desagradaba así que prefería olvidarlo, Dumbledore le sonreía desde su asiento...  
  
- Profesora puede retirarse- la profesora asintió y salió por el mismo lugar que entro- Ginny, querida, siéntate- le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny fue y se sentó en la silla que estaba del otro lado del escritorio. Miro a Dumbledore esperando respuesta, este al notar la desesperación de la chica comenzó a hablar...  
  
- Ginny no sé si sabrás que Harry vendrá como Auror para proteger Hogwarts- se noto que Ginny no lo sabía porque se quedo muy sorprendida- y llegara en poco tiempo así que me pareció muy buena la idea de que su prometida lo espere junto a mí para recibirlo. Si lo desea puede acompañarme.  
  
Ginny lo miro, luego le sonrió y asintió. Ambos salieron del despacho de Dumbledore. Bajaron escaleras y pasaron algunos pasillos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta...  
  
*. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *  
  
Harry ya había salido del Hotel y se estaba dirigiendo a Hogwarts le agradaba bastante la idea de volver a lo que el considero su hogar durante mucho tiempo, sabía que Hermione trabajaba en Hogwarts igual que Ron y además Ginny estaba ahí estudiando así que por ahí podría llegar a ser como en los viejos tiempos. La entrada a Hogwarts se aproximaba se sentía muy extraño, muchas emociones confundidas, desesperación, ansia, alegría, emoción, aburrimiento, curiosidad. Cuando pudo visualizar la puerta vio que no lo esperaba nada más Dumbledore sino también Ginny. Esta fue corriendo a él Harry la agarro de la cintura y ella del cuello comenzaron a girar, Ginny no tocaba el piso, luego el la bajo y se besaron. Luego recordaron (Autora: Hola? Se dieron cuenta que Dumbledore esta ahí?) que Dumbledore se encontraba ahí y ambos se pusieron colorados, este último, el olvidado, río y fue junto a la pareja y le dio la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Harry pensó "Este será un buen año" y siguió a Dumbledore abrazado a Ginny...  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este primer chapter, la idea, les cuento, se me ocurrió cuando me había agarrado sueño y me estaba por ir a dormir así que no prendí la comp. la escribí en un papel y hoy la copie haciéndole algunas modificaciones. Si me quieren decir que es un asco y que no la continué :( me dejan r/e diciendomelo si creen que esta buena :) me dejan r/r piediendo que la continue, please. Byes. Ligia Potter , en los demás fics. Cho, en mis fics. 


	2. La habitación de Harry

Dulce Pasión By Ligia Paoletti.  
  
2. La Habitación de Harry.  
  
Tres personas llegaban al Gran Comedor por la mesa detrás de los profesores para el desayuno, dos quedaron en la de los profesores, uno se sentó en medio de la mesa y el otro al lado de dos personas, y la tercera persona se dirigió a la mesa de la casa Gryffindor, las personas que habían entrado por la puerta eran Dumbledore, Harry y Ginny. Harry se había sentado al lado de Ron y Hermione que se quedaron con la boca abierta al verlo aunque luego lo cambiaron por una sonrisa muy grande estaban realmente feliz de verlo sus pensamientos de alegría se vieron interrumpidos por el discurso de presentación (Presenta a Harry) de Dumbledore, al notarlo todo el Gran Comedor se silencio y Dumbledore les sonrió para dar comienzo a su concurso...  
  
- Queridos alumnos, y profesores, es un honor mostrarles al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el señor Harry Potter- todo el comedor se quedo con la boca abierta excepto claro esta la mesa de Slytherin luego como Dumbledore empezó a aplaudir las mesas de Gryffindor, Rawenclaw y Hufflepuff aplaudieron con ganas, algunas Slytherin aplaudieron por el simple echo de que no se podía negar que el nuevo profesorcito era muuuuuuuuy apuesto- Bueno silencio por favor- todo el Salón callo nuevamente- El profesor Clartom ha tenido que marcharse porqué el Ministerio la ha llamado para que siga con sus deberes como Auror y para la suplencia de este nos han enviado otro buen Auror, y joven, el señor Potter. Aclaro no porqué allá llegado el día de hoy significa que no tendrán clases el señor Potter puede dar tranquilamente clase contando algo de lo que significa ser Auror, así que a los que tengan hoy la clase del señor Potter ¡Suerte! Y que se diviertan y les guste. Ahora no los entretengo más a comer- finalizó Dumbledore sonriente como siempre.  
  
Todo el Gran Salón comenzó a comer mientras en las mesas de algunas casas se escuchaban murmullos como por ej. ¡¡¡¡Que emoción nuestro nuevo profesor será Harry Potter!!!! o Espera a ver cuando le cuente a mi hermano / hermana quien es mi nuevo profesor se va a morir de los celos . Mientras en la mesa de profesores Harry hablaba placidamente con sus dos mejores amigos Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, platicaban sobre las ultimas cosas vividas y también sobre los viejos tiempos en Hogwarts. La noticia que más impactó, y puso feliz, a Harry fue la del casamiento de Ron y Hermione, sus dos mejores amigos se amaban en secreto desde hacía unos años y el año pasado habían conseguido declararse y ponerse de novios y ahora se casarían, la boda, según los dos jóvenes, sería aproximadamente en cuatro meses (NOTA: para ser exactos en Junio).  
  
Luego de comer y charlar, además de reír y la felicidad (Autora: no me culpen por esto pero eso me recuerda una canción de los 70, o era 80? Bue es lo mismo y decía así "La felicidad a. a. a. a... de sentir amor o. o. o. o...r" es la única parte que me sé), fueron interrumpidos por Dumbledore que debía mostrarle a Harry donde dormiría. Caminaron por pasillos, subieron y bajaron escaleras (Autora: ¿Acaso Hogwarts es un laberinto?), hasta llegar a una escalera muy pequeña que daba a una salita pequeña en ella había dos sillones en rojo y dorado, uno de cada lado, y en el medio un cuadro, este era realmente era bello, en el había un jardín muy precioso con una mesita y una silla de cada lado, en la mesa habían una teterita de porcelana y una tasita de té del mismo material ambas con flores pintadas, en la silla de la derecha había una mujer muy hermosa, era de ojos verdes, aguamarina, idénticos a los de Harry y su pelo era de un rojo fuerte y con la misma presencia que el fuego (NOTA: Quiere decir con la misma potencia), el cuadro era, notablemente, muggle ya que no sé movía. Cuando Harry y Dumbledore llegaron frente a el, este último, murmuro la contraseña que era "Ojos de Mar", el cuadro se abrió dejando visible un cuadro decorado en bordo, dorado y blanco, había una cama con dosel en medio, pegado el cabezal a la pared principal, con sabanas de seda en bordo y blanco, en frente un escritorio con un espejo, incluido, en frente tenía una silla para que uno pueda hacer uso del escritorio al escribir, al lado del escritorio había un armario en roble oscuro igual que el escritorio y la silla, después en la pared de enfrente del cuadro había una chimenea y enfrente de esta dos sillones con un pequeña mesita en medio los tres de roble y los dos sillones en la parte de la espalda y donde uno se sienta estaban envueltos en tela de color dorado y bordo. Dumbledore pasó y hizo una seña a Harry para que lo siguiera, este siguió la indicación, después ambos se sentaron en al silla y Dumbledore miro a Harry que seguía maravillado con la habitación luego comenzó a hablar...  
  
- Harry esta será tu nueva habitación, ¿No pensaras volver a la torre Gryffindor con Ron y Hermione de nuevo?- dijo Dumbledore a modo de chisté y río- Bueno ¿Viste el cuadro muggle de la entrada?- Harry asintió y Dumbledore prosiguió- Pues la mujer del cuadro era tu abuela, Catherine Evans la madre de tu madre, ese cuadro se encuentra en la entrada porqué antes de ejercer como Aurora y ser madre tu mamá fue profesora de Estudios Muggles ¿Curioso no?- río Dumbledore- ya que ella era sangre mezclada madre muggle padre brujo- esto sorprendió a Harry ya que el pensaba que su madre era hija de dos muggles- Harry tú madre era hija de una mujer muggle qué antes de casarse con William Evans, tu abuelo y un muy buen amigo mío, se había casado y tenido una hija al la cual llamó Petunia al año su esposo muere ella conoce a William y se enamoran a los dos años se casan y luego tienen una a la que ponen Lily, tu mamá. En fin esa es otra historia, lo que debo decirte es que como tu mamá fue profesora aquí tuvo su habitación como todo profesor y fue esta ella misma la decoro y eligió, por eso me pareció una idea muy buena, y algo conveniente, que esta fuese tu habitación mientras ejerzas como profesor aquí, no sé si aún quedan cosas de ella aquí esta habitación no se a tocado desde que tu mamá se caso con tu padre y fue a vivir a su propia casa pero si quedan me parece correcto que te las quedes ya que pertenecían a tu madre. Bueno me retiro así te dejo para que te instales y puedas preparar tú clase tranquilo.  
  
Harry miro como Dumbledore se levantaba y salía del lugar. Lo que en ese momento el quería era abrazar la cama, no sabía porqué pero lo quería hacer sentía como si de esa manera estuviera conectado a su madre el la había tenido una año en toda su vida y ahora podía estar en un lugar que le había pertenecido a ella, había algo en el ambiente que lo hacía sentir como si su madre lo abrazara había un aroma, maternal en el lugar, no se podía explicar, no había palabras para describir, para Harry era como volver a ver a su madre tenerla cerca poder decirle un "Te quiero Mamá" para él era mucho y no sabía si esta soñando así que decidió disfrutarlo mientras durará.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Hola soy yo de nuevo, díganme que les gusto (carita de cachorro por parte de la autora) soy una maniaca de escribir en dos días hice dos capítulos y ahora pienso hacer el tercero ya tengo la idea pero prefiero separarlos, les cuento un poco el sistema que pienso implementar, serán todos capítulos de dos hojas o una ½ y los subiré uno por día así podrán saber más rápido que pasa en el siguiente chapter, puede haber chaps más largos o por ahí que me tarde un día más de lo acordado (serán raras veces) pero les aseguro que no tardare para que puedan disfrutar del chap siguiente a me olvidaba también puede ocurrir que suba dos chaps el mismo día pero también van a ser raras ocasiones. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! :( QUE NO TENGO NINGUNO.  
  
*Ligia Potter, en los demás Fics. *Cho, en mis fics.  
  
| | |[pic] | |I love Danield Radcliffe | 


	3. La primera clase de Harry

Dulce Pasión, By Ligia Paoletti.  
  
3. La primera clase de Harry.  
  
Harry se estaba preparando para su primera clase en Hogwarts ya tenía algún material listo para dar una clase interesante sobre las acromántulas le recordaba mucho a su segundo año en Hogwarts cuando el y Harry se enfrentan a unas cuantas de ellas. Harry llegaba al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para enfrentar su primer día como profesor, cuando entró el salón se silencio el dejo sus libros y apuntes en el escritorio y comenzó a hablar...  
  
- El día de hoy vanos a ver a las acromántulas pero antes voy a tomar lista para conocernos un poco más, primero voy a tomar lista de Gryffindor y luego la de Hufflepuff- Todas las chicas del Salón estaban atontadas con Harry el era muuuuuuuy guapo pero estaba comprometido (Autora: esta ve las babas de las chicas por Harry y dice "Lo siento chicas pero por ahora le pertenece a Ginny" y les pone cara de pena").  
  
Harry comenzó a leer...  
  
Lista de Gryffindor Chipson, Jonathan. Erwina, Marian. Heintom, Eric. Lavón, Charles. Mercom, Lucía. Mipson, Nick. Reivon, Thomas. Slova, Samira. Tomshon, Sabrina.  
  
Lista de Hufflepuff. Ganstain, Miguel. Giuvets, Valery. Murstop, Jefry. Pstar, Miranda. Silwein, Shara. Yuiwent, Samuel. Wastors, Johanna.  
  
Harry se paro nuevamente y dijo- Esas son las dos listas ahora vamos a empezar a trabajar, primero hablaremos sobre la Acromántula, a ver primero que nada ¿Quién sabe que es una Acromántula?- una sola mano se levanto tal cual como solía hacerlo la mano de Hermione cuando ellos iban al colegio.- Si ¿Srta..?  
  
- Thomson- respondió la chica de pelo color castaño y ojos del mismo color realmente era parecida a Hermione.  
  
- Bueno Srta. Thomson, ¿Usted sabe lo que es un Acromántula?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- Acromántula: Monstruosa araña de ocho ojos que puede hablar como las personas- dijo la joven muy contenta de saber la respuesta y la respondió tal cual Hermione lo abría echo.  
  
- Muy bien diez puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
- ¿Quién sabe de donde es originaria la Acromántula? Esta va por veinte puntos- dijo Harry y nuevamente la mano de la joven Thomson se levanto, Harry le hizo una seña para que lo dijera.  
  
- La Acromántula es originaria de Borneo, donde habita en la jungla impenetrable- le contesto la chica nuevamente con su sonrisa satisfactoria. - Bueno Veinte puntos más para Gryffindor ahora abran sus carpetas que voy a dictar la definición...  
  
Acromántula Clasificación del MM: XXXXX La acromántula es una Monstruosa araña de ocho ojos que puede hablar como las personas. Es originaria de Borneo, donde habita en la jungla impenetrable. Sus características distintivas incluyen un grueso pelo negro que cubre su cuerpo; unas patas cuya envergadura puede alcanzar hasta cuatro metros y medio; sus pinzas, que producen un sonido peculiar cuando la acromántula esta excitada o enfadada; y una secreción venenosa. Esta criatura es carnívora y prefiere las presas grandes. Teje su tela con forma de cúpula sobre la tierra. La hembra es más grande que el macho y puede depositar hasta cien huevos en una puesta. Suaves y Blancos son tan grandes como pelotas de playa. La incubación dura de seis a ocho semanas. Los huevos de la acromántula han sido declarados Bienes No Comerciales de Clase A por el departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, lo que significa que su importación o venta se castiga con severidad. Se cree que estos animales fueron creados por magos, seguramente con la intención de que custodiaran moradas o tesoros como ocurre a menudo con los monstruos criados mágicamente. Aunque poseen una inteligencia casi comparable a la de las personas, es imposible adiestrarlas, pues son muy peligrosas tanto para los magos como para los muggles. Ciertas fuentes hablan de una colonia de acromántulas que se abría establecido en Escocia. Esos rumores están sin confirmar.  
  
Todos miraron a Harry que dijo- Eso es todo por hoy- y justo sonó la campana- como ya termino la hora y ustedes lo que menos ganas tienen de hacer es realizar deberes por hoy, como es mi primer día, no les daré pero no se me acostumbren- dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
Toda la clase se retiro del salón y Harry se quedo muy feliz por su primera clase.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Hola mis queridísimos lectores soy yo nuevamente (la autora les hace una gran y amplía sonrisa) espero que les guste este capitulo es un capitulo no muy necesario de leer ya qué en fin digamos no dice nada acerca del fic pero quería que pierdan tiempo (:p, la autora les saca la lengua) les prometo que el siguiente chap si va a estar relacionado he decidido poner como se va a llamar para que tengan una idea espero que les resulte interesante la verdad es que por hacer los chaps no estoy pudiendo dormir las ideas se me ocurren cuando tengo sueño (la autora bosteza) en fin espero que les guste. REVIEWS O R/R PLEASE!!!!  
  
Gracias Annie: Todavía no puse acción porqué estoy contando un poco como va a ser después vas a ver lo que se va a venir.  
  
*Ligia Potter, en los demás Fics. *Cho, en mis Fics. 


	4. Fotos

Dulce Pasión, By Ligia Paoletti. Fotos.  
  
Harry ya había terminado su primer día como maestro oficial de Hogwarts, lo que lo ponía muy contento y animado era lo bien que la había ido y que le había encantado ser él la persona que esta en el escritorio de profesor en vez de ser un alumno. En ese momento, Harry, se dirigía a su cuarto para ver si había quedado algo de ella, apresuro su marcha, quería llegar lo más rápido posible, había algo en ese lugar que le atraía era como... como... como estar al lado de su madre como... como sentir un abrazo de ella no había palabras para describir lo que ese cuarto significaba para Harry pues era demasiado. Llegó un momento que Harry iba a tal velocidad que prácticamente se veía una mancha y no una persona caminando. Slopt (Autora: perdonen mi falta de imaginación para mostrar un ruido, la autora se muerde la lengua) Harry había chocado y había dejado a una persona en el suelo pero paresia tan interesado en llagar al cuadro que ni lo noto pero la otra persona si que lo noto ya que había caído al piso...  
  
- Auch- dijo una joven de unos 18 años no parecía ser alumna ya que no llevaba el uniforme- mira por donde caminas.  
  
Harry ni le presto atención así que siguió de largo solo quería llegar a la habitación y para eso faltaba bastante poco. Por fin ya había visualizado las escaleras pero alguien de cabello pelirrojo se le acercaba y parecía muy feliz de verlo ya que llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro "Oh no, no ahora necesito ver el asunto de las cosas de mi madre ¿Porqué viene ahora?" pensó Harry.  
  
- Hola Harry- dijo Ron- ¿Cómo ha estado tú primer día de clase?  
  
- Bien Ron, ¿Quieres pasar?- pregunto se veía forzado a hacerlo ya que no lo iba a tener en el hallsito (NOTA: ¿Antes le puse así al lugar donde estaba el retrato? En fin era esa cosa a lo que me refiero, antes del cuarto) todo el tiempo que hablaran.  
  
- Si, excelente- dijo Ron.  
  
Harry murmuro la contraseña "Ojos de Mar" y ambos jóvenes pasaron, luego se sentaron en frente de la chimenea y Harry hizo aparecer unas galletas, dos tasas de té y una tetera. Los dos hablaron un rato Ron parecía muy interesado en el día de Harry pero este último solo pensaba en quedarse solo para poder ver lo del "asunto" de su madre.  
  
- Harry, me tengo que ir quedamos con Hermione de ir a dar un paseo a las seis (NOTA: las clases habían terminado a las cinco)- dijo Ron.  
  
- Esta bien, Ron. Nos vemos otro día quiero que salgamos los tres juntos como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Harry pensando "Ahora podré ver lo de mi mamá".  
  
- Claro. Adiós- diciendo esto desapareció por el retrato.  
  
Harry suspiro y dio una mirada rápida al cuarto y dijo para si mismo "Comencemos". Revolvió toda la habitación busco en cajones, el armario, debajo de los sillones, en todos los rincones, para ser breves en toda la habitación.  
  
Ya había terminado de revolver y buscar en todas partes, y de algo había servido porqué encontró una blusa de color turquesa y un álbum de fotografías (NOTA: no todas eran mágicas). Primero olía la blusa sintió olor a... a mamá no había otro palabra que describiera mejor ese olor era el olor de una madre, luego abrazo con todas sus fuerzas la blusa porqué era como abrazar a su mamá. Después decidió mirar el álbum de fotos, este era muy lindo era de cuero marrón y tenia seis iniciales las primeras eran L. E., abajo había otras dos S. M. Y debajo de estos otras H. R., Harry abrió el álbum y observo la primera fotografía. (NOTA: para que se entienda mejor voy a poner fotografía uno y la descripción, y así siguiendo la cantidad obvio.)  
  
En la primera fotografía había tres chicas de unos once años una tenía el pelo de color marrón y tenía ojos color miel, al lado había una chica rubia de ojos celestes hermosos y la tercera era pelirroja y tenía ojos verdes aguamarina iguales a los de la mujer del retrato y los de Harry, este último se dio cuenta que esa debería ser su madre cuando tenía once años, se notaba que las chicas estaban en la torre Gryffindor, porque eran iguales la habitaciones y Harry recordaba las habitaciones de la torre. Harry dio vuelta la foto y atrás decía "Susan, Helen y Lily." Ahí Harry pensó que por eso eran las iniciales de la portada del álbum.  
  
La segunda foto parecía en los terrenos de Hogwarts y parecía ser de la misma época ya que las tres jóvenes eran las mismas y estaban iguales pero en esta no era tan pose era como si la hubieran sacado por casualidad.  
  
Harry noto que se había salteado algo antes de la primera foto había como una presentación que decía "Primer año, Helen, Susan y Lily". Luego cuando terminaron las fotos de ese curso. Había más presentaciones y más, más, más fotos hasta que llegó a unas fotos que le interesaban bastante estas pertenecían al séptimo año es Hogwarts.  
  
En la primera foto de este curso había seis personas las tres jóvenes de siempre mucho más crecidas que en las fotos de los once años y tres chicos dos le recordaban a personas que el conocía y el tercero le recordaba a él, pensó un minuto y se dio cuenta el que estaba abrasado a la joven rubia le recordaba a Remus Lupin, el que estaba abrasado a la de pelo marrón le recordaba a Sirius, su padrino, y el tercero que abrasaba a la pelirroja, la madre de Harry, era el que le recordaba a él, Harry supuso que sería su padre. Dio vuelta la foto y efectivamente decía "James, Lily, Remus, Helen, Sirius y Susan".  
  
Siguió mirando las fotos y se detuvo en una.  
  
- Esta la pondré en un porta retrato.- dijo Harry para si mismo- "Apericium retratus"- y con un movimiento de varita la foto se metió en un retrato de madera con una rosa tallada y este se poso en el escritorio.  
  
Harry se echo en la cama estaba realmente cansado ese había sido un día duro, tenía mucho sueño, realmente el quería dormir, pero justo en ese momento alguien toco la puerta.  
  
-¿Quién será?- se pregunto Harry.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Hola aquí me tienen por cuarta vez, realmente estoy haciendo chaps cortos pero me tienen todos los días, si prefieren que tarde más en subirlos y que haga fics más largos díganmelo en los reviews, ahora ¿Quién abra ido a ver a Harry? ¿Quién será la mujer con la que Harry choco mientras iba distraído? Porqué yo no dije ni como se llamaba ni como era físicamente se los dejo a su imaginación.  
  
Aunque por ahora no sé si tengo lectores, porque no tengo rewiews. Si llegó a tener les recomiendo algunos fics que me encantan:  
  
* Ella es así, por Padme.  
  
Muy bueno, es simplemente genial. Léanlo les va a encantar a mi me lo recomendó una amiga y lo empecé a leer después me termine obsesionando con el, les aseguro que les va a encantar.  
  
* El treceavo poder, por Croiff.  
  
A mi me encanto es bastante diferente a los demás fics no es clásico Lily aquí digamos... no mejor no les digo léanlo que les va a gustar.  
  
* Yo siempre estare contigo.  
  
Está espectacular. No les puedo adelqantar nada leanló.  
  
*Hasta que la muerte nos separe, por Crystal23.  
  
La tercera y última parte del fic de esta autora las dos primeras partes están terminadas, (1° parte: Destino y 2° parte: Hacía un Futuro Incierto.) son muy buenas las tres partes.  
  
*Ligia Potter, en los demás Fics. *Cho, en mis fics. 


	5. El campamento

Dulce Pasión by Ligia Paoletti. 5. El campamento. Harry se levanto de la cama y fue a abrir el hueco del retrato, se encontró con una mujer de unos dieciocho años, pelo castaño semi-oscuro, ojos celeste verdosos, y de tez blanca, la chica era un poco más baja que Harry y muy esbelta, tenía buena figura, digamos que, físicamente, era perfecta. Harry la miro muy desconcertado ¿Quién era esa mujer?, a Harry le pareció haberla visto antes pero no recordaba donde, en eso la chica hablo...  
  
- Potter, dice Dumbledore que tú y yo vamos a ser los coordinadores del campamento que se realizara el próximo sábado, va a ser campamento al estilo de magos- dijo la chica.  
  
- ¿Va a ver un campamento?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- Si va a ver un campamento, y según Dumbledore es algo que se le ocurrió este año, se va a realizar en los terrenos tenemos dos días para organizarnos, te avisó que nos tocan primer y segundo año de la casa Gryffindor- le contesto la chica.  
  
- ¿Empezamos ahora?- le dijo Harry a modo de pregunta.  
  
- Sí, antes que nada me llamo Antonella Paoletti (Autora: Ese es el nombre de mi hermana el mío es Ligia Paoletti, no pude evitar poner el nombre de mi hermana no me culpen, aunque ella es rubia de ojos verdes)- le respondió y presento la joven.  
  
- ¿Te parece aquí o en la sala de profesores?- dijo Harry.  
  
- Donde prefieras tú, no hay tiempo para rodeos Potter- dijo Antonella.  
  
- Pasa- dijo Harry- y me llamo Harry.  
  
- Lo sé, pero prefiero decirte Potter- le contesto cortante y entro a la habitación- Primero que nada debemos organizarnos bien, nosotros tenemos veinte chicos. Segundo las tarjetas con los nombre las tengo echas, míralas. "Aparecium identificaciones"- dijo Antonella y las identificaciones aparecieron en la mesa en frente de la chimenea donde ellos estaban sentados (NOTA: no estaban arriba de las mesa recuerden las sillas)- ¿Que te parecen?  
  
- Son buenas, me gustan- le contesto Harry. Las tarjetas o identificaciones eran rojas con bordes dorados y el nombre escrito en letra cursiva también en dorado, en una esquina tenía una león.  
  
- Mejor que te gusten así ya nos sacamos algo de encima. Ahora punto tres ¿Dónde nos vamos a ubicar?  
  
- ¿Qué te parece cerca del lago?- le dijo Harry.  
  
- Si esta bien, creo que es el mejor lugar para acampar en los terrenos. Bueno terminamos por hoy. Me voy, ha casi me olvido dijo Dumbledore que vayamos a comprar las cosas necesarias- dijo Antonella.  
  
- Mañana a la tarde ¿Te parece bien?- le pregunto Harry.  
  
- Listo, entonces quedamos así mañana a la tarde. Adiós Potter- dijo Antonella saliendo- Ha y mira por donde caminas hoy me llevaste por delante y no fuiste capaz de pedirme perdón.  
  
Harry recordó donde la había visto...  
  
*_*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*_*  
  
Harry ya había terminado su primer día como maestro oficial de Hogwarts, lo que lo ponía muy contento y animado era lo bien que la había ido y que le había encantado ser él la persona que esta en el escritorio de profesor en vez de ser un alumno. En ese momento, Harry, se dirigía a su cuarto para ver si había quedado algo de ella, apresuro su marcha, quería llegar lo más rápido posible, había algo en ese lugar que le atraía era como... como... como estar al lado de su madre como... como sentir un abrazo de ella no había palabras para describir lo que ese cuarto significaba para Harry pues era demasiado. Llegó un momento que Harry iba a tal velocidad que prácticamente se veía una mancha y no una persona caminando. Slopt Harry había chocado y había dejado a una persona en el suelo pero paresia tan interesado en llagar al cuadro que ni lo noto pero la otra persona si que lo noto ya que había caído al piso...  
  
- Auch- dijo una joven de unos 18 años no parecía ser alumna ya que no llevaba el uniforme- mira por donde caminas.  
  
Harry ni le presto atención así que siguió de largo solo quería llegar a la habitación y para eso faltaba bastante poco.  
  
*_*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*_*  
  
Harry miro su reloj faltaba media hora para las ocho ósea que todavía no era hora para comer se sentó un rato a preparar las clases del otro día. Cuando termino miro su reloj eran las ocho, hora de comer bajo al Gran Comedor donde ya había la mayoría del alumnado y profesorado, se sentó al lado de Hermione y Ron...  
  
-¿Cómo pasaron la tarde?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- Genial ¿Y tú?- le contesto Ron.  
  
- Aburrida, me vino a avisar una profesora que tengo que coordinar un campamento con ella y la verdad no me agrada la idea- dijo Harry.  
  
- Si lo sabemos, nosotros dos también lo tenemos que hacer, nos toca cuarto y tercero- dijo Hermione- A ti te toca con Antonella ¿no?  
  
- Sí. Nunca conocí a nadie con tan mal humor, me llama Potter y eso que le aclare que me llamaba Harry- le contesto este.  
  
- Si, no es una persona muy abierta hasta que conoce a las personas pero es buena me llevó muy bien con ella. Viene de Italia no estudio en Hogwarts si no que lo hizo en Roma una escuela, ahora no recuerdo el nombre- le dijo Hermione.  
  
- Pues a mi me parece amargada- dijo Harry.  
  
- Pues vas a tener que compartir todo un fin de semana con ella, ya que el campamento empieza a las diez de la mañana y termina a las ocho de la noche- le dijo Ron.  
  
- Si, pero lo haré de mala gana- dijo Harry.  
  
- Esta bien Harry, cambiando de tema ¿Hoy tuviste a mi prima?- pregunto Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué prima?- dijo Harry.  
  
- Se llama Sabrina Tomshon y va al quinto curso en la casa Gryffindor, es hija de muggles también, antes iba a Beauxthons y se cambio este año porque a la madre no le gustaba mucho que su hija fuera con 15 años a una escuela donde no allá nadie para vigilarla- le explico Hermione- y como sabe que yo voy aquí me ha pedido que solicite una vacante.  
  
- Ha con razón- dijo Harry y esto desconcertó a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Con razón?- le pregunto.  
  
- Si, es igual de estudiosa que vos, responde de la misma manera que vos, y se parece físicamente- le dijo Harry.  
  
- Porque mi mamá y la mamá de ellas son gemelas son iguales y ambas nos parecemos a nuestras madres de ahí el parecido- le dijo Hermione.  
  
- Pero lo de estudio también se lleva el la sangre- le susurro Ron a Harry asintió e hicieron que Hermione se pusiera colorada.  
  
Terminaron de comer en paz y luego se fueron a dormir Harry se había divertido mucho en su primer día de vuelta en Hogwarts, pero estaba muy cansado así que apenas su cabeza hizo contacto con su almohada quedo dormido como un angelito.  
  
###### Tarde del otro día ######  
  
Harry había terminado su segundo día de trabajo y se dirigía a la sala de profesores donde seguramente se encontraría Antonella, ambos debían ir a Hogsmeda a comprar las cosas para el campamento ya solo les quedaban dos días el sábado sería dentro de dos días ya que estaban en Miércoles. Cuando llego se dio cuenta que Antonella y Hermione hablaban muy placidamente y alegremente ya que ambas sonreían, cuando a llego a su lado Antonella lo saludo con un...  
  
- Buen día Potter.  
  
- Hola Harry- lo saludo Hermione.  
  
- Buen día Paoletti (NOTA: recuerden que ese es el apellido de Antonella, y el mío) debemos ir a Hogsmeda a comprar las cosas necesarias para el sábado- le contesto Harry.  
  
- Sí, claro. Chao Hermi tengo que ir con Potter.  
  
- Chau Anto- dijo Hermione- Chau Harry. Suerte con las compras.  
  
- Chau Hermione.  
  
Harry y Antonella se dirigieron a Hogsmeda a comprar todo, cuando llegaron fueron directo al local que decía "Deportes y Cosas campestres". Entraron ahí compraron cuatros capas que venían con cinco mesitas de luz y cinco camas cada una y una espectacular decoración, también compraron otra carpa que venía con dos camas y un escritorio para cada una, además las cinco carpas, en total, tenían armarios. Las carpas antes de armar eran del tamaño de una caja y pronunciando la contraseña que venía escrita uno debía tirarla al piso y se armaba sola y luego para volverla a hacer pequeña debías decir la contraseña al revez (NOTA: ¡¡¡Que lió!!!). Una vez que terminaron de hacer las compras fueron a comer al Gran Salón puesto que ya eran las ocho y media cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, luego cada uno fue a dormir al otro día debían comenzar a preparar todo para el campamento que acontecería en menos de dos días.  
  
VxVxVxV El Sábado, día del Campamento VxVxVxV  
  
Ya eran las nueve y media de la mañana, Harry y Antonella estaban levantando a los alumnos de primero y segundo y diciéndoles que comiencen a vestirse. A las diez de la mañana todos ya estaban listos así que Harry comenzó a hablar...  
  
- Bueno hoy vamos a acampar cerca del algo abra un hechizo protector alrededor nuestro para que no pase nada, la contraseña para atravesarlo será "Campamento" y para volver a entrar a el también pero no deben alejarse solamente lo deben utilizar para casos EXTREMOS- dijo Harry resaltando la palabra extremos.  
  
- Y extremo no significa me olvide mi libro favorito o mi pluma favorita, o me equivoque de maquillaje o no traje mi lechuza- dijo Antonella explicando a lo que se refería Harry- Un asunto extremo es, por ej., mi compañero se lastimo y tuve que llevarlo a la enfermería porqué no estaban cerca y además deben enviar a alguien que nos avise para que podamos ir a la enfermería, ¿Entendido?- Todo asintieron- Mejor, ahora agarren sus bolsos que nos dirigimos para el lago.  
  
Todos agarraron bolsos y abrigos para seguir a sus coordinadores. Una vez que llegaron al lago Harry lanzó el hechizo protector. Y se acomodaron para que los coordinadores dijeran donde ubicarían las carpas de cada grado.  
  
- La carpa de las mujeres de segundo será esta- dijo Antonella señalando una y luego poniéndole un cartel que decía "2° año Mujeres".- y el de primero también de las mujeres será esta- señalando una que estaba al lado de las de segundo y poniéndole un cartel al igual que a la otra carpa pero esta decía "1° año Mujeres"- esta que ven aquí sera la nuestra- dijo refiriéndose a Harry y ella y señalando una que esta al lado de la de las mujeres de primero.  
  
- La que le sigue es la de los varones de primero y la otra es la de los de segundo- dijo Harry poniéndole a las dos carpas que estaban del otro lado de la suya cartelas la primera decía "1° año Varones" y a la otra "2° año varones". - Bueno empiecen a desempacar que la primera actividad la comenzaremos en poco tiempo- dijo Antonella.  
  
- Si, les explicaremos en media hora nos volvemos a reunir acá- dijo Harry.  
  
Cada alumno se fue a su carpa correspondiente y Antonella y Harry a la suya misma donde iban a desempacar todo para luego comenzar la primera actividad del día.  
  
¬¬¬° ½ Hora Después °¬¬¬  
  
- Bueno ahora que estamos todos nuevamente aquí vamos a explicarles en que consiste el primer juego- dijo Harry, Antonella y él habían quedado en hacer un quemado un juego muggle muy popular (Autora: Y en el cual a mi me queman siempre).  
  
- Este juego se llama quemado, consiste en tocar a los contrincantes con la pelota pero si les golpea del cuello para arriba no cuenta. Se separaran en dos equipos, que NO serán por grados- dijo Antonella aclarándolo ya que casi todos comenzaban a ponerse con sus compañeros de curso- si no que los separaremos Potter y yo.  
  
Una vez que ya los separaron en dos equipos, les explicaron mejor las reglas y armaron una cancha de Quemado. Todos la estaban pasando bien y Harry y Antonella estaban dirigiendo el partido pero en eso un chico pasa corriendo y los tira al piso Antonella quedo encima de Harry y sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que sus labios casi se podían rozar pero eso no era tan malo ya que Antonella apenas se dio cuenta se levanto ágilmente y Harry también lo hizo pero alguien había visto esta escena y no le había agradado mucho que digamos...  
  
*_*_*_*_* Flash Back *_*_*_*_*  
  
Ginny estaba saliendo de Hogwarts para ir a ver como le esta yendo a Harry en el campamento iba rápidamente para no tardarse demasiado. Una vez que llegó a la copula que protegía el sector se quedo con la boca abierta al ver en la posición en la que estaban Antonella y Harry, fue como un puñetazo en medio del corazón le dolía el alma lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, se sentía terrible. Comenzó a correr al castillo.  
  
- ¿Por que me haces esto Harry?- murmuraba más para si misma que para otra persona.  
  
Ya tenía los ojos rojos de sus lagrimas aunque estas eran silenciosas como el viento, ya que no eran más que el dolor de su alma. Las lagrimas rozaban sus delicadas mejillas y iluminaban sus ojos aunque no fuese de algo bello sino que de tristeza, no entendía el porqué Harry estaba tirado en el suelo tan cerca del rostro de esa mujer, la profesora de Ciencias mágicas antiguas. Le dolía que Harry le hubiera echo eso realmente la destrozaba pero no podía a ser más que llorar en silencia como una sueva canción.  
  
*_*_*_*_* Fin del Flash Back *_*_*_*_*  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Hola este es el quinto capitulo, pobre Ginny medio lastima que entendiera que Harry y Antonella, bueno, se estaban besando porqué realmente le dolió pero tenía que poner algo de drama y malentendidos ¿No creen?, igualmente este no va a ser el único drama va a ver muchos peores y el siguiente capitulo va a tener mucha acción y por ahí un poco de drama, ya empiezan los problemas en la historia y espero que les gusten. Vieron esta vez hice un Chap más largo y no me tarde tanto en subirlo duro una hoja y pico más que los demás (Sonrisa de alegría de la autora) espero poder hacer fics igual de largos y tardar tan poco como con este. Tengo ganas de ponerle un poco de canciones ¿Qué les parece la idea? ¿Buena? Preferiría música en castellano pero tal vez ponga algo en Inglés. Ahora a la gente que lee y fic GRACIAS de corazón. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! Antes le voy a hacer propaganda a la mejor comunidad de Harry Potter, donde se ve gente en el chat!!!! Y en la cual yo soy * Prefecta * (Cara de satisfacción de la autora) de la mejor casa, para mi, Gryffindor!!!! Y es la casa que va ganando el torneo. Bueno los espero ahí la dirección es: *Ligia Potter, en los demás Fics. *Cho, en mis fics. 


	6. El Kelpie

Dulce Pasión By Ligia Paoletti.  
  
6. El Kelpie.  
  
Ya era de noche los juegos habían terminado y todos la habían pasado de maravilla. La noche era muy fría pero el fogón que habían preparado los calentaba ya que había sido hechizado para que calentara toda la cúpula protectora. El fogón estaba llegando a su fin todos se estaban yendo a dormir una vez que Harry y Antonella creyeron que no había nadie más fuera de las carpas se metieron en la suya para dormir y descansar, se lo tenían bien merecido. Ya todo estaba en silencio pero de repente unos gritos asustados rompieron con él alarmando a Harry...  
  
- Profesora Paoletti, Profesor Potter, Ayuda- gritaba la vos una y otra vez repetitivamente.  
  
Harry y Antonella se levantaron de repente y fueron hacía donde provenía la voz, siguiéndola llegaron al lago.  
  
- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- María se metió en el lago por seguir a un caballo con crines de junco. Y ambos desaparecieron en el fondo- explico uno de los alumnos de segundo, muy asustado por lo visto.  
  
- ¿Hacía donde fue?- pregunto Antonella.  
  
- Hacía allá- dijo otro de los de primero.  
  
- ¿Hace cuanto?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- Menos de cinco minutos- dijo el primer alumno que hablo.  
  
- Todavía tenemos tiempo- dijo Harry.  
  
- ¿Tienes una sosp...- iba a preguntar Antonella pero no llego ya que Harry se tiro antes.-...echa?  
  
Antonella suspiro y junto a los alumnos que aún quedaban por el lago y los mando a dormir. Luego miro el lago y susurro "Espero que estés bien Potter" y mordió su labio suavemente.  
  
°°°° Mientras en el lago °°°°  
  
Harry nadaba en las profundidades del lago buscando al falso caballo de crines de junco ya que el sabía perfectamente que eso no era un caballo sino un Kelpie seguramente buscando algo con que alimentarse. Finalmente vislumbro a una niña de once años nadando tratando de huir desesperadamente, Harry nado hacía ella, la tomo con una mano para protegerla y con la otra, en la que sostenía la varita, conjuro, con un simple hechizo, una brida y con un hechizo de colocación se la logro poner, de este manera, domándolo y haciéndolo dócil. Nado hacía arriba con una niña que temblaba muy fuerte en un brazo y, con el otro brazo, teniendo la brida que sostenía al caballo-kelpie.  
  
Una vez llego a la superficie se encontró con Antonella que parecía muy feliz de verlos, tanto a él como a la niña. Les sonrió y con una toalla envolvió a la pequeña alumna de primero. Harry tomo la toalla que le ofreció Antonella y se dirigió a la carpa mientras esta alcanzaba a la niña a su carpa respectiva.  
  
Esa no fue una noche que podría llamarse "Perfecta" sino que era una de esas noches que se llamaban "Terribles". Por suerte Harry había llegado a tiempo para salvar a la niña nadie querría pensar si el no hubiera llegado la pobre niña hubiera muerte en las garras de ese Kelpie que ahora estaba atado afuera mansito ya que Harry lo había logrado a través de unos simple hechizos, en ese momento agradecía que a Hagrid le gustara los animales peligrosos y que el los llamara "Tiernos, irónico pero en ese momento realmente se lo agradecía porque había podido dominar al Kelpie por las enseñanzas de Hagrid.  
  
[¡!][¡!][¡!] A la mañana siguiente [¡!][¡!][¡!]  
  
Harry se levanto muy cansado sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía a muerte, se empezó a levantar para intentar caminar pro falló miserablemente. Justo en ese momento apareció Antonella y hizo aparecer una camilla mágica con la que lo trasladó a la enfermería. Cuando llegaron Antonella llamo a Pomfrey y esta frunció el entrecejo al ver el estado de Harry.  
  
..........Minutos más tarde........  
  
Harry ya estaba vendado y Madame Pomfrey le había dado una poción púrpura que no parecía apetitosa y Harry en ese momento no sabía si era peor el dolor o haberse tomado "eso" como le decía él. Harry viró la cabeza hacía la puerta y vio como dos personas la atravesaban en esos momentos. Harry se incorporo, y calló débilmente, Ginny que era una de las personas corrió así él y lo abrazo lucía muy preocupada, la otra persona habló...  
  
- No hagas sobreesfuerzos Harry, debes cuidarte hoy podrías haber muerto de no ser por la experiencia que te ha pasado nuestro querido Hagrid - dijo Dumbledore.  
  
- Profesor... Dumbledore- dijo Harry- ¿Sabe que paso?  
  
- Sí, la profesora Paoletti- Ginny frunció el entrecejo al escuchar ese nombre- una vez lo dejo en la enfermería me lo vino a comunicar.  
  
- Entiendo- dijo Harry.  
  
- ¿Como estas?- pregunto Ginny muy preocupada.  
  
- Bien, quédate tranquila- dijo Harry, intentando calmarla.  
  
- No me puedo quedar tranquila- le contesto Ginny y una lagrima salió de su ojo.  
  
- No pasa nada, te lo aseguro, estoy prefecto- dijo Harry- como dicen los muggles "Vivito y coleando"- y le sonrió, Ginny rió.  
  
- Tonto.  
  
- Sip, pero te hice reír.- sonrisa picara.  
  
- Me asustaste.  
  
- Lo sé, pero no es nada  
  
- Pero si estas casi todo vendado (Autora: Bueno tampoco exageres Ginny solo tiene vendado el tórax y algunos vendajes en piernas y brazos.).  
  
- Vamos Ginny, ¿Te vas a lamentar por lo que pudo pasar? Ya pasó y estoy perfecto tendrías que estar feliz de que este bien y no triste de que podría haber muerto- "No deberías haber dicho eso" pensó Harry ya que por decir eso Ginny rompió en llanto.  
  
- Pero... si a vo... s te pasa algo... yo... me muero.- entrecortadamente por el llanto, le dificultaba respirar.  
  
- Y yo igual, pero hay que disfrutar que ambos estamos bien, y no vivir con miedo.  
  
-Esta bien te prometo que ya no llorare más- secándose las lagrimas con el puño.  
  
- Debes llorar pero cuando sientes que tú alma lo necesita.  
  
- Eso me recuerda una muggle de un viaje que hice una vez que fui a una academia en Argentina que en su programa decía "Si queres llorar, llora"(Autora: Argentina es mi país y obvio la nombro en mis fics, Viva Argentina)- río Dumbledore.  
  
Cara de confusión por parte de Harry y Ginny pero luego rieron al ver lo feliz que lucía el viejo. Dumbledore les sonrió y dijo...  
  
- Creo, Srta. Weasley, que deberíamos retirarnos para dejar a Poppy trabajar tranquila- mirando la cara de asesinarlos que tenía madame Pomfrey. - Si profesor Dumbledore, Adiós Harry.- besándolo.  
  
Así Dumbledore y Ginny dejaron solo a Harry con Madame Pomfrey que le dio una poción para dormir sin soñar así dormiría más tranquilo y relajado.  
  
################################################################  
  
Hola listo chap 6 "El Kelpie" les explico que no lo dije que en chap tres la información que puse es real se puede encontrar en el libro, escrito por Rowling, "Animales fantásticos y Donde encontrarlos" y lo que les voy a poner ahora de los Kelpies también esta sacado de ahí y lo pongo para que sepan que son los Kelpies y no se queden con la duda.  
  
Kelpie: Este demonio del agua, del Reino Unido e Irlanda, puede adoptar varias formas, aunque lo más frecuente es que aparezca con el aspecto de un caballo con crines de junco. Seduce a los incautos para que lo monten y, después, los lleva directamente al fondo del río o del lago, donde los devora y deja que las vísceras floten hasta la superficie. La forma de vencer a un Kelpie es pasarle una brida por la cabeza con un encantamiento de colocación, con lo que se vuelven dóciles y mansos. El Kelpie más grande del mundo se encuentra en el lago Ness, Escocia. Su forma preferida es la de la serpiente marina. Investigadores de la Confederación Internacional de Magos se dieron cuenta que no estaban tratando con una verdadera serpiente cuando vieron que se convertía en una nutría ante la proximidad de un grupo de científicos muggles, y pasado el peligro, volvía a transformarse en una serpiente.  
  
Bueno ya saben lo que es un Kelpie y ahora no pueden decir que no entienden el chap (la autora les saca le lengua), igualmente espero que les haya gustado. Byes.  
  
~ Ligia Potter, en los demás fics.  
  
~ Cho, en mis fics. 


End file.
